cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Extraordinary Oranges
League of Extraordinary Oranges, better known as Or4nge, is a Mutual Defense and Optional Agression Pact signed by Orange Sphere alliances R&R, FOK, UNION and MOON was renewed on January 1st, 2008 as the League of Extraordinary Oranges. Prior to the addition of MOON on October 28, 2007 the treaty and bloc was called Orang3 which was signed on 9 September. UNION is no longer a member as they ended up merging into MOON. CMEA was added to LEO on April 13th. ISSF became a signatory on June 3rd. =Preamble= By signing this document the signatory alliances make this commitment of Win, Extraordinaryinism and Sean Connery. They do so recognizing that 'Orange Win' is a redundant phrase but hope to keep its redundancy so and add more to this legacy of greatness. =Article I= Signatories hereby recognize the mutual sovereignty of one another and respect this sovereign right to make individual decisions. =Article II= No signatory alliance shall declare war on any other signatory alliance, nor provide aid in any form (money, military, and/or information) to an enemy of a signatory. =Article III= If a signatory is directly attacked, the other signatories are expected to come to the aid of the other through any means possible whether it be militarily, financially and/or by other means. =Article IV= If a signatory makes an aggressive attack the other signatories can choose not to ride with the other signatories only if there's a pretty darn good reason not to. =Article V= Aidz Aidz Aidz spread some moniez! =Article VI= Signatories of this treaty realize that they are friends with one another and as such will remain kind and courteous because put downs aren't very nice... Sad! =Article VII= The signatories agree to not tech raid any member of the Orange team. We encourage everyone to not raid Orange as well, though we will not stop others from doing so. =Article VIII= Each signatory alliance shall choose 5 members to be delegates to the Extraordinary Room. These delegates shall collaborate to be the voice of the League of Extraordinary Oranges. On matters pertaining to the League of Extraordinary Oranges, these delegates will discuss and work towards increasing the win factor (and sometimes actual politic stuff, too). =Article IX= Each delegate will be assigned one vote on important matters regarding the League of Extraordinary Oranges and will vote accordingly. Standard majority voting rules apply (whatever they may be that day). All votes will be held on the official Orange Win forums. =Article X= If an alliance wishes to join, the current signatory alliances must vote in this alliance by a 100% majority from current signatory alliances in order to accept the alliance as a signatory. =Article XI= If a signatory alliance does not follow the rules and guidelines set in this treaty, and it is deemed necessary, said alliance will be brought up for expulsion before the other signatories of this treaty. Said alliance will be given a chance to defend themselves after which it will require a 75% vote in favor of expulsion to expel the signatory. The signatory is given 36 hours until this treaty no longer holds them as a part of this treaty. =Article XII= If a signatory alliance wishes to leave this treaty they must give all other signatory alliances 48 hours to express their sorrow after which this the treaty will no longer be valid for the signatory wishing to leave. During this 48 hour period the treaty will remain in effect. Signed by: FOK! Freek, President Sitethief, Secretary of Foreign Affairs Mortale, Secretary of Internal Affairs Tiradentes, Secretary of Defense Mwanatabu, Secretary of Integration MrCyber, Secretary of Economic Affairs Majestic Order of Orange Nations Posta0, Monarch of War Yawoo, Monarch of Foreign Affairs Devona, Monarch of Internal Relations Overlord Shinnra, Monarch of Economics Tator, Monarch of Membership R&R Gofastleft, President Mixoux, Secretary of State Uhohspaghettios, Senate Danielg42, Senate Viking, Senate Gorgon the Great, Senate KCToker, Senate Maggoty, Senate CMEA Hawk, Triumvirate DemonSpawn, Triumvirate Suthrnboi17, Triumvirate DramaFreak08, Minister of Foreign Affairs Grudgematch, Minister of Internal Affairs Archers92, Minister of Recruitment Begovic, Minister of Trade and Finance ISSF bk, Imperial Chancellor Michael Malone, Minister of Foreign Affairs Gribs, Minister of Defense Lord Monkey, Secretary of State Duke Lansky, Minister of Tech Whoring =Gallery= Image:Leoflag2.png|Second Flag Image:Leoflag3.png|Third Flag =External links= *Announcement of the MOADP at the Cyber Nations forum *Announcement of MOON entry *Announcement of the League of Extraordinary Oranges *UNION merges into MOON *Announcement of CMEA entry *Announcement of ISSF entry Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups